D'où l'intérêt d'aller droit au but
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Méthodes discutables. Satisfaction garantie. Réussite ? A voir :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS et le reste est à définir XD**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : à la petite chose là-bas qui est malade XD. J'ai pensé à elle aujourd'hui et donc vala, j'ai fait ça ce soir en deux heures. **¤ **Gros câlins **¤

**Résumé : Non faut lire !**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à tout le monde, je le ferais en rentrant.**

* * *

* * *

**D'où l'intérêt d'aller droit au but. **

¤

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, L4, 20 septembre AC 204 à 20h00**

¤

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner, débordé, était en train de consulter sa boîte mail sur son portable métal, fronçant les sourcils, plissant son regard turquoise.

Pourtant le mail était court.

Assis à son bureau design/high-tech aux meubles/commode/bar de bois noir et aux murs crème, la veste de son costume italien Camel posée soigneusement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

La chemise immaculée et immanquablement griffée boutonnée jusqu'au col, impeccable malgré les heures passées, aussi impeccable et parfait que le nœud de sa cravate prune que l'on aurait dit tout droit sortie du magasin.

Splendide.

De ses cheveux blonds coupés en un savant dégradé/balayage court – savoir-faire Jacques Dessange -, les mèches asymétriques caressant ses yeux turquoise sans les cacher,

à la pointe de ses mocassins Camel de cuir martelé, Giorgio Armani, comme son costume.

_Une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme sans bruit. _

¤

-Ce n'est pas un spam…

¤

Le physique d'un surfeur, le QI d'un financier, le sourire de l'ange si l'on n'oubliait pas que Lucifer en était un aussi. Et le plus dangereux de tous car trop ambitieux.

Trop beau.

Un bon petit cœur entouré de barbelés, plus dangereux que ses gardes du corps à croire qu'ils ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à l'empêcher de faire du mal à ses assaillants.

Assaillants financiers ou… amicaux.

Splendide.

_Des boots et des socquettes noirs sur une moquette beige, moelleuse. Des boots aux semelles propres, il fallait montrre patte blanche dans ce bureau. _

¤

-Ce n'est pas un virus.

¤

Rasé de frais, peau de bébé mais corps et voix d'homme, eau de toilette à la formule mathématique troublante, affolante de sensualité discrète.

On ne savait pas d'où venait l'envie avec Pi. Mais elle venait et ne vous lâchait pas.

Et lorsque vous regardiez Quatre, enivré par cette fragrance discrète, vous ne saviez plus où donner de la tête.

_Un jean bleu près d'un corps été, hâlé comme un pain d'épices mais au goût de cannelle, enveloppant des jambes fortes, des cuisses solides, musclées. _

_Une ceinture à la boucle lourde, métallique. Basique. _

¤

- Ce n'est pas un bug.

¤

_Une chemise noire aux deux premiers boutons détachés, des pectoraux puissants et lisses, des bras toniques, athlétiques, des abdominaux fabuleux, un ventre plat contracté par la faim. _

Il rajusta ses fines montures rectangulaires et Camel elles aussi – une paire de lunettes par costume - sur son nez racé et prit une cigarette de son étui métallique – mauvaise habitude prise avec les années, les affaires et les occasionnelles pertes d'argent –.

¤

- Mah Quat' fais pas cette tête ? On dit quoi déjà ? Plaie d'argent n'est pas mortelle ? T'as des millions, un de plus, un de moins…

- Tu as déjà perdu un million de dollars, Duo ?

- Euh nan ?

- Alors tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- …

- Si plaie d'argent n'était pas mortelle les tueurs à gage seraient au chômage.

¤

_Une odeur de musc, discrète, très, à peine remarquable mais dès qu'on la remarquait on ne pouvait pas ne pas la sentir._ _Le maître des lieux ne sent rien. _

Il alluma sa blonde, la savoura avant de relire le mail pour être bien sûr d'avoir compris.

…

…

Il avait bien compris.

_Un visage fin et pourtant légèrement carré, viril. Une fossette au menton, légère, cachée par un tout début de barbe, un jour, deux peut-être ? _

_Une bouche gourmande, ourlée et un sourire en coin. _

¤

- C'est ça. Je suis entré dans la quatrième dimension.

¤

Heero Yuy venait de lui envoyer un email.

…

Oui, Heero Yuy savait écrire et non simplement taper/lire/envoyer des missives.

Découverte.

_Un nez droit. Un regard affolant. Affolant de fièvre et de calme. Pourquoi se presser ? _

¤

- Heero n'écrit pas. Heero ne parle pas. Heero communique on se demande comment mais réussit à se faire comprendre. Heero est un génie… en temps normal.

¤

Heero Yuy venait de lui envoyer un email.

Heero Yuy se prenait pour un chargé de com.

_Des yeux verts, verts, verts comme les feuilles de menthe, d'eucalyptus. Un regard qui avait une odeur, une odeur d'interdit. _

_Une odeur mâle, neutre et pourtant si présente, qui se mêlait au musc pourvu qu'on lève les yeux. Le maître des lieux ne voit rien. _

¤

**-Ton gel « Fièvre chocolat » devrait être comestible. **

¤

- La paix lui a fait beaucoup de mal, il a dû un peu trop fumer le calumet. Ou traîner avec Duo. Les vapeurs de la ferraillerie seraient-elles toxiques à ce point ?

- …

¤

_Une chevelure auburn, plus courte, laissant apparaître les deux yeux tout en conservant ce mystère qui le caractérisait en plus de ses silences. _

_Une mèche dégradée couvrant le côté droit de son visage sans le cacher. _

Quatre tira sur sa latte avec délectation avant de fermer le mail et de se remettre bien gentiment sur les cours de la bourse.

Puis il ouvrit plusieurs autres fenêtres pour suivre l'évolution de ses principaux stocks.

Oui les principaux, il n'y aurait pas de place sur l'écran 21 pouces pour mettre tous les stocks Winner.

Il envoya un message à sa secrétaire via l'intranet avant de grommeler, l'idée d'une certaine personne, si ridicule était-elle, faisant son chemin.

_Quelques pas sur la moquette et au lieu d'atteindre un bureau on atteignait le bar. _

_On l'ouvrait en silence et on y prenait quelque chose. Un péché mignon. _

_Le maître des lieux n'entend rien. _

¤

- Non mais c'est du délire. Cet homme est intelligent, a des connaissances scientifiques. Comment il peut sortir une connerie pareille ?

¤

_Quelques pas sur la moquette et on quitte le bart pour rejoindre le bureau. On dépose le péché mignon sur le bureau sans un bruit. _

¤

Quatre tapota sur son clavier, parlant à voix haute.

¤

- Non mais sérieusement, un gel ce n'est pas de la lingerie.

¤

_Deux mains hâlées qui se posent sur les pans d'une chemise noire pour la déboutonner lentement. _

_Un bouton. _

_Deux boutons… _

_Oh, le maître des lieux lève la tête. _

¤

- Sans blagues Trowa… au fait j'arrive. Donne-moi une minute.

- …

¤

_Le maître des lieux le voit sans le voir, les yeux trop occupés à surveiller les cours et les stocks. _

Quatre devait dîner avec Trowa ce soir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami.

Quatre était habitué à ne pas l'entendre ou le sentir quand il entrait dans une pièce, aussi cela ne l'étonna pas de le voir près de lui.

Surtout que son alarme silencieuse avait clignoté dès lors qu'il était entré dans la pièce, sans frapper.

Et puis il était passé par la porte d'entrée : les caméras de surveillance, reliées elles aussi au terminal de Quatre, lui avait permis de savoir à quel moment il était arrivé à la société.

Il avait les yeux partout.

Mais à trop avoir les yeux partout on en perdait le détail.

Ou alors on était trop focalisé sur autre chose.

_Six boutons. La chemise est à terre et le maître de maison est scotché à ses stocks. _

¤

- Heero me dit de rendre « Fièvre chocolat » comestible.

- …

¤

_Une ceinture débouclée. Un lien de cuir frotte contre des passants en jean. Un bruit. _

_Un bruit, oui, sciemment. Et le maître de maison lève les yeux encore. _

Quatre leva la tête pour voir Trowa torse nu, les mains sur sa ceinture, peut-être pour l'ajuster, peut-être avait-il mis sa chemise à l'intérieur ?

Il devait avoir chaud le pauvre, la clim n'était pas en route.

Quatre aimait la chaleur. Il poursuivit, les yeux retournés sur son écran.

¤

- Ce qui se porte peut être mangé à la limite.

- …

¤

_Un bruit mat sur le sol._

_Un rectangle de fer lourd, gravé, sur un serpent de cuir marron, tout aussi lourd. _

Quatre leva de nouveau les yeux, ennuyé.

Que lui prenait-il à Trowa d'être si bruyant ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il ne pouvait pas l'attendre dans le couloir ?

Il écrasa sa cigarette machinalement.

L'héritier finit sa phrase…

Tout du moins essaya ?

¤

- Mais ce qui lave ne peut être comestible ?

- …

¤

Trowa ne disait rien, rien et rien.

Quatre lui lança un regard incrédule puis interrogateur.

Trowa soutint son regard en déboutonnant son jean, laissant entrevoir un boxer blanc en microfibre, gonflé.

Quatre était bien entré dans la quatrième dimension.

Il avait chaud dans sa chemise impeccable et sa cravate si parfaite menaçait de l'étrangler un peu…

Mais sa secrétaire venait de lui envoyer un mail pour le prévenir que son rendez-vous du lendemain avec Hilde serait reporté.

La jeune femme se sentait fatiguée du surplus de travail qu'elle avait dû pallier.

¤

- Duo, espèce de bon à rien, à quoi cela a-t-il servi que tu l'ai aidé si elle ne peut assurer un rendez-vous professionnel ? Avec moi de surcroît ?

¤

Il haussa les épaules, oubliant complètement son auditoire sur le coup pour fixer son écran encore et taper furieusement.

Il avait horreur des imprévus.

Il répondait à sa secrétaire, Loïs, en la remerciant, sa frustration se calmant doucement, à mesure qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hilde parce que ce n'était pas son genre d'annuler.

Il demanda à sa secrétaire de lui faire livrer le plus joli bouquet de fleurs coupées, ses préférées.

Les cliquetis du clavier l'empêchaient presque d'entendre le murmure d'un jean bleu caresser les cuisses dures et leur duvet qu'il devinait doux et les boots de s'ôter facilement, silencieusement.

Mais dès que l'on prêtait l'oreille, le silence s'entendait, déconcentrait, troublait ?

Se pourrait-il que Hilde…

¤

**- Hilde veux-tu m'épouser ? **

**- Non, Quatre, j'en connais qui n'apprécieraient pas. **

**- Comme qui ? **

**- Celui qui a fait la dernière campagne parce que ton mannequin a eu un accident de dernière minute, par exemple… **

**- Hein ? Trowa ? **

¤

Il secoua la tête.

Maîtriser son environnement à nouveau.

Ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les imprévus, Trowa nu, ce genre de chose ?

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça, il lui fallait le temps d'ordonner, planifier, décortiquer, analyser.

Il lui faudrait un ordinateur perfectionné.

Heero !

La belle excuse.

¤

- Pour en revenir à Heero…

- …

¤

_Silence, silence… _

_Un corps presque nu, boxer blanc, chaussettes noires se rapprochant du bureau. A l'aise. Tranquille. Souriant en coin. _

_Une main hâlée qui prend le péché mignon, presse le flacon et verse une petite dose entre ses pectoraux. _

_Une autre qui se rapproche, desserre une cravate, déboutonne le col d'une chemise, envahit un espace. _

_Un corps qui se penche. _

¤

Quatre lança à Trowa un regard en coin, exaspéré et…

_Musc. _

_Musc. _

_Musc. _

_Cannelle. _

_Et chocolat ? _

Silence encore.

Une traînée de Nutella issue de sa réserve personnelle, il reconnaissait la bouteille.

C'était elle qui lui avait donné l'idée « Fièvre Chocolat ». Le Nutella se conservait longtemps.

Mais le gel douche, bien que X fois en 1 n'était pas et ne serait jamais comestible.

Trop cher.

Il avait une furieuse envie de lécher des tablettes… il n'osait pas lever les yeux trop haut, il risquait de tomber sur son regard.

Et il avait des choses à faire. Ne serait-ce que pour aller dîner après.

Quatre se racla la gorge, continuant à taper, répondant à son monologue.

¤

- Pour en revenir à Heero, je ne savais pas…

- …

¤

_Une gorge libre mais curieusement serrée. _

_Un maître de maison qui ne perd pas le nord mais un tout petit peu contenance. _

_La main hâlée se faufilait dans l'échancrure laissée, l'agrandissant de sa paume chaude, de ses doigts fins, patients, calleux, effleurant un corps qui se contractait malgré lui. _

¤

- qu'il aimait autant…

¤

_Et le maître de maison tapait toujours et essayait de terminer ses phrases. _

_Et un torse qui se rapprochait volontairement d'une bouche, d'une langue qui venait l'humecter. _

_Hm… chocolat ? _

La chemise de Quatre était complètement ouverte.

Il devait avoir de la fièvre.

Il devait réagir face à l'assaut tout à fait déloyal.

Et il devait répondre à la réponse au mail.

Il se lécha les lèvres et le corps se pencha pour sentir la langue chaude.

Il lécha alors tout le chocolat.

Mais il n'avait pas fait exprès même s'il adorait ça.

Avec un soupçon de Trowa c'était…

Il avait la tête qui tournait.

¤

- Qu'il aimait autant…

- Epouse-moi.

¤

Overdose.

Chocolat ?

ChocoTrowa ?

Il essayait de reprendre pied, de rationnaliser, il le connaissait depuis des années, il l'aurait vu venir…

Et NON il n'avait pas transposé son fantasme sur les écrans publicitaires, d'un Trowa avec du chocolat sur le corps.

C'était même pas du vrai chocolat d'abord, ç'aurait été du gâchis.

Mais le fantasme était là… et ce n'était pas pour rien si le mannequin de base lui ressemblait un peu.

Reprendre contenance, oui.

¤

- …

¤

Mais une main venait de toucher son ventre, d'effleurer son entrejambe gorgé, habillée, qui menaçait non pas d'exploser, mais de tacher son pantalon si cher, ce costume sur-mesure, italien et, et…

Hein ?

De quoi ?

Trowa venait de se reculer, pour pousser sa chaise à roulette, le décoller du bureau, pour le relever et prendre son oreille entre ses dents.

Un portable refermé contre son gré.

Une chemise à terre. La sienne.

Une voix rauque, sa main guidée vers le boxer blanc.

Frissons.

Chocolat frappé ?

¤

- Epouse-moi…

¤

Chaud.

Chaud.

Chaud.

Cacao ?

Quoi ?

Hein ?

L'épouser ?

De quoi ?

Non mais d'où il sortait ça ?

¤

- Non !

- Epouse-moi.

- Hein ?

- Deux. Hilde avait raison. Tu ne comprends rien.

- Comprendre quoi ? On ne sort même pas ensemble !

¤

Un murmure.

Une main guidée à l'intérieur du boxer.

Une respiration qui se coupe. Deux.

Un baiser dans le cou, salé.

Chacal.

¤

- Si si.

- …

- On est célibataire tous les deux et on traîne souvent ensemble.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Je vais sûrement briser tes rêves, Quatre…

- ?

- Mais je me tape pas 200000 bornes de L3 à L4 deux fois par semaine par amitié.

- …

¤

Esprit frappeur, frappé par la foudre ?

Frapper par le vert au chocolat ?

Un after-eight en guise de quatre heures ? A 20h00 passées ?

Il n'aimait la menthe que dans son thé.

Il n'aimait les imprévus que lorsqu'il les provoquait.

Il y avait des exceptions qui confirmaient la règle.

¤

- Epouse-moi.

- Tu triches…

¤

Un baiser sur une pommette.

Chocolat, chocolat.

Sens envahis.

Et les mains de Trowa sur ses fesses à travers le pantalon si cher.

_Arrache-le, Trowa… _

¤

- Oui. Epouse-moi ?

- On… on verra…

¤

Allons, Quatre, tu pouvais faire mieux que ça ?

Un sourire contre sa tempe moite.

Une détermination.

¤

- Non.

¤

Une caresse de la nuque, point sensible, si sensible.

Une requête encore.

¤

- Epouse-moi.

¤

Euh…

Gneuh ?

¤

- Tu ne pourrais pas… je ne sais pas…

¤

Il n'allait pas dire lui faire la cour il n'était pas une femme.

Mais c'était l'expression qui se rapprochait beaucoup de ce qu'il avait en tête.

¤

- En discuter ? On demande pas ces choses-là comme ça !

- Non. Quand on va à ton rythme on ne va nulle part. Quand on discute avec toi ça n'amène à rien.

- …

- Pas de négociation. Epouse-moi.

- Je…

- D'où l'intérêt d'aller droit au but.

- C'est trop clair !

- On ne l'est jamais assez. Net, pas de longs discours, pas de politique. C'est oui ou c'est non mais ce n'est pas oui mais non.

- Oui mais non ! Je ne suis pas préparé.

¤

Colère, frustration, mais il le connaissait si bien, Trowa.

¤

- Tu en es sûr, Quatre ?

- …

- Verrouille la porte.

- Oui.

¤

Une langue dans un cou.

Un long baiser surprise, attendu, inattendu il ne savait plus.

Des lèvres qui suçotaient les siennes, susurraient les mots qu'il ne prononçait pas à voix haute.

Et ses mains s'activaient furieusement vers le Sud.

Quatre ne savait plus s'il devait écouter sa tête ou son cœur. Ou son corps.

Et si les trois disaient la même chose ?

Lâche prise, Quatre.

Du musc, du musc, de la cannelle et du chocolat.

¤

- Oui quoi ? Tu verrouilles ou tu m'épouses ?

- Je te répondrai quand j'aurais fini de lécher le chocolat…

¤

Un sourire.

Il allait s'amuser un peu avec son pot de Nutella et sa spatule personnelle.

On pouvait faire une overdose de chocolat, mais on ne pouvait pas faire une overdose de Trowa.

La porte ne fut jamais verrouillée et les secrétaires furent choqués, mais Quatre n'en avait cure.

Heero fut décrété génie du siècle quand Quatre se rappela de lui après quelques jours ?

Même si son idée ne serait strictement jamais mise à profit.

Mais il serait témoin du mariage. Et Duo aussi, s'il était sage.

_Et Trowa n'était plus en mode furtif… _

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout à toi tite chose là-bas ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! Et dialoguez en paix XDXDXD**

**Mithy ¤ rentrée de Suisse ¤ **


End file.
